Rebellion
by ElectricDemigod16
Summary: "They're only 12 when they first meet in the befouled world they call theirs." The Percabeth love saga in a world where Kronos is a supreme dictator, and rebellion is coming. Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid. Read and review- constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy!


**A/N: A Tidal Wave of Mystery is on a temporary hiatus, due to the fact that the writer is suffering a serious case of writers lock. We hope this will cure it.**

They're only 12 when they first meet in the befouled world they call theirs. She's a miniature Athena Chase, with her blond curls, and steely grey eyes, and her mom's no-nonsense, tough-girl attitude, and he's a scrawny, skinny pipsqueak, that just barely reaches her chin, with jet black hair, and sea green eyes, that are sad, and somewhat haunted, as if he's seen something horrible. He talks just like his father- Poseidon Jackson- sarcastically, as if he doesn't have a care in the world, yet his attitude is more like his mother- kind, and sweet, and she finds incredibly loyal, and even more rebellious. She supposes this is why he signed up for base. Considering the world they live in, he's incredibly carefree. She tells herself she really and truly hates everything about him, yet she finds his naivety and laid-back attitude surprisingly amusing.

Between him, her incredibly messed up family, and her mother's half-brother's advisor, a mystical old woman who calls herself the Oracle of Delphi, and is known to Percy- the scrawny black-haired, green-eyed kid- as moldy pizza, she knows she's in for a wild ride. When the Oracle instructs, or rather orders her to go on a mission with Percy, she thinks oh great.

On the big day, she finds the seaweed-brained kid surprisingly knowledgeable about sneaking, trapping, ad pranking. When she asks him about this, he's as clammed up as her mother on a daily basis. She's saying goodbye to him, and she can't help but count the colors in his eyes- jade, emerald, sky blue, navy, black, gold, and he asks her if he can visit him some time.

Her stomach flips, and she as a mini-heart attack, all because of Percy Jackson. She stammers "Of course, Seaweed Brain." then works up some courage, and asks if she can visit him.

She doesn't know what she said, but his face darkens considerably, and his sea-green orbs look like mini hurricanes."You'd better not." He says ominously. She opens her mouth to ask "Why?", but he's already disappeared into the shadows.

/

They meet again after Annabeth thirteenth birthday, and she notices he has acne, and is still shorter than her. Together they head back to base, but before they get there, Percy ends up saving her from a couple riotous gang members.

He brushes off her thank you with a "Please. For us, protecting people is a way of life." She's about to ask who us is, when Percy pales, and stares at base. She follows his gaze, and almost pukes. Strange bullish contraption are attacking base.

She looks back at Percy who cocks his head, studying the robots attacking the campers. He turns to her, says, "Tell the others to go for the circuit board under the shoulder panel," and runs off, a crowbar in bloody, bruised hands.

By the time they defeat the robots, Annabeth is covered in oil and tobacco sauce, and Percy's shirt looks like a pancake after her step-brothers have finished with it. Annabeth gives all the credit to Percy, who gives the metal to the gleeful Hephaestus cabin, telling them to "go make some weapons and stuff." She smiles, and shakes her head. Her siblings in the Athena cabin smirk.

The Oracle sits on her stool that year, and advises Annabeth, and Percy to go on another quest to find their friend Grover, who has apparently found something incredibly useful. Annabeth is glad. She hasn't seen Grover in a while. Unfortunately, they have to go with Clarisse la Rue, the notorious bully known for dishing out swirlies to the newcomers.

Percy manages again to be surprisingly useful. She watches as he tells a grumpy Clarisse off for going the wrong way, and snatches the steering wheel, casually biting an apple. She watches as he tames everything from mice to komodo dragons with his sweet, comforting voice- wait, what? She watches as he risks his neck, literally, to save Grover- whom Percy apparently knew.

After they get back to base as heroes, Percy disappears frequently. She confronts him on the beach the day of his thirteenth birthday, and asks him what he's doing. He smiles sadly, gazing over the sea.

"Trying to make the world a better place." He says.

"Think you're doing a good job?" she asks.

He glances at her, and then gazes out at the vast ocean. "I hope so." he says finally.

They go home the next day. She follows him sneakily- or at least she tries to. She is apprehended by the guards before she can leave.

/

Annabeth gets to meet his mother the next year on a quest to find new recruits for the rebellion. Her missing friend/guardian Thalia, who had helped her when she was 7 had been found and she was back to normal, teasing everybody, and throwing around insults like nobody's business.

Percy's mom talks 100 miles an hour, telling them cute stories about Percy as a baby. Annabeth stifles a laugh at the mortified expression on Percy's face- this is awesome blackmail.

They get to the dance at which the hopeful recruits are located, and she finds herself staring at him. His acne's cleared up, and he shot up like a weed, and his hair's a little longer than usual, and he's gained a lot of muscle, with that crowbar, and his eyes are the same mesmerizing sea-green, and she realizes, he looks…cute.

As they rescue the recruits from their "kind" president's troops, (he's really a dictator) she gets herself kidnapped. She's certain that Percy's getting chewed out by Thalia right about now, and she smiles and tears up at the same time.

Then she sees her old crush, Luke, and all other thoughts fly out her head, and she just _has _to help him. She doesn't notice Luke's vengeful grin, or the man behind her sticking a needle in her neck. She wakes up, and curses her stupidity.

Her fourteenth birthday passes in captivity. She keeps herself alive, thinking about Percy.

Then they bring in her aunt, Artemis. Annabeth had always liked her. She tries to smile, when her aunt looks at her in horror. She silently protests, when Artemis demands they take her out of the shackles, and doing weird things to her. Then she frowns. Her brain is too hazy to notice anything they've been supposedly doing to her.

A few days later, Zoe Nightshade, and Thalia, Grover, and a worries Percy arrive. She moans in frustration when the cursed Seaweed Brain calls her name instead of knocking down the guys who stand guard.

Eventually, he does something stupidly brave, and with a little help from her dad, and a Sopwith Camel-don't ask- most of them make it out alive.

They dance again at a "Welcome Back!" party for Thalia, and she can't help nut mourn the darker shade of his eyes.

Later, he finally invites her to his house for his fourteenth birthday, along with his brother, Tyson, and a few others.

The Athena cabin smirks, knowingly. The Aphrodite cabin giggles, and swoons over Percy. They get back to base, and Annabeth denies having a crush on Percy. She can't sleep that night.

/

The next time she goes to Percy's house, she finds him with two other girls, watching a movie, making snide comments about the character, an throwing popcorn. He's completely, and utterly relaxed. She can't say she feels the same. She stalks out of the Jackson-Blofis residence, (yes, Percy's mom got married) and slams the door, brushing away angry tears, but not before Percy's mom gives her a sympathetic look.

She refuses to talk to him unless absolutely necessary, when he comes to camp, two girls in tow. He introduces a redhead as "Carrot Top, AKA Red" and ducks a punch, and receives another glare, as he introduces the other girl as "Beatrice McAllister." The girl later introduces herself as "Tris, just Tris."

The Oracle then forces Annabeth, Percy, and Rachael Elizabeth Dare-the redhead- to climb into a creepy, confusing, and positively endless maze. She watches as he has an actual, casual conversation, complete with banter, and actual laughing with Rachael Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle's words echoing in her head "And lose a love to worse than death..." They make it out alive, after realizing that the anonymous dictator of the U.S. is Kronos- Annabeth's great grandfather.

After they return to base, Annabeth manages to sort of patch it up with Percy, and goes home, fuming. In the car, she pretends to be drawing battle plans for the rebellion, but she is secretly drawing portraits of Rachael, and poking them with her pencil lead. As she's doing this, it smacks her in the face- she has a crush on Percy Jackson. Awesome.

/

The next time Annabeth talks to Percy, is after he's come back from a huge mission- bombing the cavalry ships of Kronos, their oh-so-benevolent dictator. She can't help but feel a little selfish as she kisses a tomato red Percy on the cheek, and then looks at broken-hearted Silena Beauregard, who hasn't moved since she found out her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf was dead.

Subsequently, they have a fight that sends Percy stalking off, with a dramatic, "I won't blast someone out of my way, just because they're there. There are already too many people doing that job." Percy, she later learns, ends up in the woods, with their friend Grover's girlfriend.

The next day, he goes somewhere with Nico di Angelo, his cousin, and comes back frowning, and looking, well…different.

After he stares one of the "leaders" of the rebellion down, the battle begins. Percy looks as cool as a cucumber. Annabeth on the other hand is just about ready to puke. She wonders how he doesn't crack under the strain.

She asks him, and he says. "Simple." He shrugs. "If I crack now, I'll shatter alongside you all later." He's smirking now. Annabeth is left pondering how a supposedly aloof Percy, managed to sound so mysterious, even to the smartest person on the rebellion (her mother was too narrow minded.)

They eventually win the war, and Luke stabs himself, telling Percy to ask the "leaders to pay attention to their "especially hormonally challenged offspring" and Annabeth has to stop herself from sobbing on the spot, at her old friends…unique sense of humor.

After the battle they share a cake that apparently "looks like Smelly Gabe's blockhead." She doesn't know who Smelly Gabe is. She punches him, and he kisses her on the lips, and now its her turn to blush. Then he grins, devilishly, and dumps her in the lake. She doesn't mind.

The Athena cabin glares at Percy. The Aphrodite cabin giggles and places bets.

/

**A/N: Yay! I'm done!**


End file.
